You Are Mine
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: "Pokoknya kita adalah teman! Dan aku memang ingin sekali berteman denganmu."  Len.. apa kau tahu aku siapa? Kalau tahu.. apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?  Rated M in other chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milk saya~**

**A/N: Disini semunya adalah RIN'S POV, yang garisnya cuma satu dalam cerita adalah skip time.**

**Warning: TYPO (maybe), OOC, AU, Aneh, Timenya kecepatan (kayaknya), author sudah lupa cara menulis fic yang baik dan benar, dan judul gak nyambung.  
><strong>

Selamat membaca, minna~

* * *

><p><strong>You are Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku menguap lebar sambul menggosok mataku. Malam tadi aku tidur larut sekali, wajar rasa kantuk hebat ini menimpaku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah dengan kurang semangat.<p>

"Hei!"

Sebuah suara menghampiri telingaku. Aku menoleh dengan malas ke arah sumber suara.

"Anu.. apa ini jalan menuju Vocaloid School?" seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sama sepertiku terlihat terengah-engah saat menanyakan sederet kalimat tadi. Tampaknya orang ini habis berlari-lari.

"Ya.." aku menjawab dengan singkat dan meneruskan langkahku yang tertunda.

"Terima kasih!" ia berlari mendahuluiku. Orang ini sangat terburu-buru ya.

Ah, apa Cuma perasaanku saja atau orang tadi wajahnya memang mirip denganku? … mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Lagi pula itu bukan urusanku.

Setelah lima menit berjalan, akhirnya kaki ini melangkah dengan aman menuju kelasku. Kata 'aman' cuma berlaku untuk kaki, sedangkan mata dan telingaku sangat tidak aman. Mata yang melihat para siswa dan siswi berbisik, dan telinga yang mendengar bisikan mereka tentang diriku—sangat membuat 2 bagian tubuhku ini tidak aman. Atau lebih tepat bila kusebut tidak aman dan tidak nyaman? Hm, sepertinya lebih tepat begitu.

Aku menunduk. Malas menatap orang-orang yang hobinya membicarakan orang lain. Setiap hari ada saja yang gossip tentang hidupku, seperti jalan dengan om-om atau menjual diri dengan pria hidung belang. Apa tidak bosan? Mereka menyebalkan.

"Hei, katanya setiap tengah malam dia keluar dari bar kota X.."

Bisikanmu terlalu keras, nona. Aku mendesah dalam hati.

"Eeeh? Jangan-jangan dia jadi wanita penghibur di sana? Berarti gossip 'itu' benar dong?" sang teman si nona tadi menyahut.

Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Telingaku sudah kenyang mendengar itu.

Semua itu memang benar kok. Tapi.. hei! aku bekerja di bar bukan sebagai wanita Penghibur! Aku hanya seorang penyanyi di bar. Eh, kalau di pikir-pikir… fungsinya sama saja dengan menghibur pengunjung sih. Tapi jangan salah sangka denganku, aku bukan gadis murahan yang mau menjadi penghibur fisik hidung-hidung belang itu.

Bruuak!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dengan keras di atas kursi. Bel masuk berbunyi tepat di saat itu. Rupanya aku terlalu lama terpaku medengar pembicaraan orang-otang tadi.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat murid baru yang katanya pindahan dari luar negeri," wali kelasku ternyata sudah masuk dalam kelas. Cepat sekali.

"Ng, Pak.. saya cuma pindahan dari Hokkaida kok." Ralat seseorang di samping pak guru. Eh? Itu kan orang yang tadi pagi nanya jalan! Murid baru toh ternyata.

Semua penghuni kelas—kecuali—aku langsung tertawa mendengar kata-kata si murid baru.

"Oke.. Teman-teman! Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Len, usiaku 16 tahun, pindahan dari Hokkaido..dan makanan kesukaanku adalah pisang!" si murid baru—Len memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria. Hei, ternyata marganya sama denganku. Rasanya jadi seperti menyebut namaku sendiri.

"Baiklah Len, tempat dudukmu.. hmm, di samping Kagamine Rin aja!" Pak guru menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di sebelahku. Len bergegas ke sebelahku, seolah ada yang ingin merebut tempatnya. Tapi sepertinya mata para gadis di kelas ini tidak melepas pandangan mereka dari Len.

Len tersenyum ke arahku, aku memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Ya, tempat dudukku paling pojok dan dekat dengan jendela. Apa dia bakal nyaman di sini?

"Hei, Rin.. Salam kenal ya!"

Apa-apaan itu? Dia bahkan langsung memanggil nama kecilku!

"….ya." Aku menyahut dengan singkat.

"Dari pertama bertemu, kau hanya mengucapkan kata 'ya'.." ia terlihat takjub.

"Ya.." lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu saja yang kukeluarkan dari mulut ini. Apa aku juga bisa memanggil nama kecilnya? Maksudku… saat berbicara langsung dengannya.

Ah, entahlah.. Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat nama-nama orang yang sekelas denganku. Cuma nama murid baru ini yang langsung melekat di ingatanku—entah kenapa.

* * *

><p>"Rin~ mau menemaniku keliling sekolah?" suara Len si murid baru langsung menyerbu telingaku begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.<p>

Kenapa orang ini sok-kenal-sok-deket-banget sih? Eh tapi wajar saja sih minta tolong sama teman..err maksudku sama orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Len-kun~ kami saja yang menemanimu berkeliling," gadis-gadis di kelasku menyerbu Len. Para cowok pun begitu.

"Nee~ Len jangan terlalu dekat dengan cewek 'itu', katanya dia wanita penghibu di sebuah bar loh.." ucap cewek berambut hijau tosca itu sok imut.

Bagus. Satu orang lagi yang akan menjauhiku. Bagus sekali nona hijau (?).

Haah, aku segera meninggalkan sekelompok orang-orang berisik itu, dan bergegas keluar dari kelas berbau apek(?) ini.

* * *

><p><em>Aku yakin murid baru itu akan menjauhiku seperti yang lainnya saat mendengar gossip ini.<em>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berikutnya kujalani seperti biasa. Aku pulang larut lagi dan saat berangkat sekolah aku mengantuk. Terus seperti itu, bagaikan sebuah siklus yang terus berlangsung.<p>

Tapi ada seseprang yang selalu menyapa "selamat pagi", "sudah mau pulang ya?" dan semcamnya padaku.

"Selamat pagi, Rin," sapa Len yang selalu datang lebih lambat dariku. Dia lah orangnya—Kagamine Len. Walau sudah mendengar cerita tidak enak tentangku, orang ini masih saja mencoba berteman dengaku.

"S..selamat pa—"

"LEEEN~" ah, salam balasnku terpotong oleh suara cempreng si gadis berambut hijau tosca. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa.

"Eh? Hatsune-san.." gumam Len. Ah iya, nama gadis itu Hatsune.

"Len.. sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Miku," rengek si Hatsune. Bah, aku muak liat cewek macam itu.

Aku segera menaruh tasku dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Tampak Len berusaha mengejarku.

"Rin! Masa' sudah 2 minggu kita berteman, kau masih belum bicara apa pun padaku?" Len menangkap tanganku. Suaranya terdengar seperti harapan.

Kenapa? Padahal tidak seorang pun mau berteman denganku, kenapa dia begitu bersikeras? Lagi pula, aku sudah berusaha mengucapkan salam balasan tadi—untuk pertama kalinya sih.

"Lagi pula.. sejak kapan kita berteman?" Tidaaakk! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan padanya!

* * *

><p><em>Aku salah sangka.. kukira dia akan menjauihiku seperti yang lainnya, dan aku tidak mau salah sangka lagi<em>.

* * *

><p>Ia memandangku sesaat. Aku tertegun. Author memang terlalu singkat membuat kisah hidupku di sekolah karena malas mengetik. Dan di dalam kesingkatan itu, Len selalu berusaha selama dua minggu mendapat perhatian dariku, ya, aku selalu jutek dengannya. Walaupun aku diam-diam 'mulai' menyukainya.<p>

"Suaramu.. indah sekali.." ucapnya.

A..apa? Apa katanya tadi?

"Eh?" aku mendongak ke arahnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Rasa hangat menjalar di kedua pipi putihku.

"Wajahmu memerah! Hahaha.." Len tertawa. Ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali. Ingin rasanya kutendang makhluk kuning di hadapanku ini.

"Be-berisik!" aku memukul bahunya.

"Ouch~ Rin ternyata Tsundere ya.."

"A-apa?" aku terbata-bata. Tidak rela rasanya disebut Tsundere.

"Pokoknya kita adalah teman! Dan aku memang ingin sekali berteman denganmu." Dengan suara tegas dan pandangan mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Kulihat Miku dan teman-temannya memandangku dengan tidak nyaman. Inilah pandangan mengerikan dari para kaum hawa. Heran juga kenapa aku terlahir dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengan mereka. Haah.

"Ayo~ " Len menarik tanganku memasuki kelas setelah melihat Luka-sensei—guru killer itu sudah ada di jalan koridor menuju kelasku. Kelas 2-3.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria menghembuskan asap rokoknya padaku, aku menatap pria itu dengan tajam.<p>

"Pak, tolong jangan membuang polusi ke wajah saya!" ujarku sangar.

"Iya iya~ wajahmu manis sih~" desahnya sambil memegang daguku. Aku menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar, dan bergegas naik ke atas panggung bar. Ya, disinilah tempat kerjaku sehari-hari. Kenapa aku mau bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Sebenarnya ayahku punya hutang yang sangat banyak pada pemilik bar ini. Tapi ayah brengsek itu keburu mati sebelum bisa membayar hutang itu. Daripada nanti ibuku yang diambil si pemilik bar, mendingan aku yang kerja disini sebagai penyanyi.

Cukup Logis kan?

Aku menutup mataku. Melantunkan nada-nada indah—tidak seerotis kemarin—di atas panggung. Para pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah para lelaki hidung belang bertepuk tangan begitu mendengar nyanyianku.

"Suiit suit~ Rin-chaan!"

Menjijikkan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kuanggap itu hanya pujian untukku.

Hari ini aku hanya menyanyikan lima lagu. Tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Heran juga kenapa orang-orang di sini tdak bosan-bosannya mendengarku bernyanyi, malah sepertinya pengunjung di sini malah bertambah banyak dari hari ke hari.

Sudahlah, aku capek memikirkan itu. Aku mau segera pulang.

Aku menutupi baju tanpa lengan dengan rok mini berwarna kuning ini dengan sebuah jaket kuning pucat yang panjang. Tanpa mengemasi apa-apa dan hanya berbekal ransel kecil aku segera menuju pintu keluar.

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku saat aku keluar bar, baunya seperti bau sake yang sangat menyengat. Jangan-jangan…

"Rin-chaaan~ temani Om malam ini yaa~" suara berat menjijikkan itu menghampiriku dan mencengkram bahuku. Bau sakenya pekat sekali.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" aku meronta agar tangan itu terlepas dari bahuku. Padahal ini sudah di luar bar, tapi orang ini mengikutiku sampai di sini. Ya ampun..

"R..Rin?"

Eh? Rasanya…aku mengenal suara ini.

"Rin? Sedang apa kau di sini?" seorang cowok memakai jaket berwarna sama sepertiku berdiri di hadapanku.

"L-Len." Aku melafalkan nama dari cowok yang sekarang tepat di depanku dan si Om mesum.

* * *

><p><em>Setelah kejadian ini—apa aku..masih bisa berharap bisa berteman dengannya?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Minnaaaaaaaaaaaa~<p>

Saya lama sekali rasanya hiatus drai ffn~ TAT

ne~ ini fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid.. sebelumnya saya menghuni di fandom Bleach..

Ah iya, perkenalkan.. saya Chappy~ XD

Gimana fic saya ini? aneh kah? garing kah? Jujur saya gugup waktu mau publish -lebeh-

Saya mohon ripiunya ya.. XDD yang review dapet pelukan dari Len~~

-di roadroller Rin-

R

E

V

I

E

W

d^^b


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya~ kan udah saya bilang di chap 2~ XDD *plok**

**A/N: Semuanya adalah Rin's POV, yang garisnya satu adalah skip time**

**Warning: OOC! AU! Aneh! Timenya cepet banget~ pendek(kayaknya) dan TYPO! Author aneh(?)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Selamat membaca~ Semoga ada yang membaca ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>"L-Len?"<p>

Aku terpaku melihat pandangan Len. Mulutku tidak bisa bicara apa pun kecuali mengucapkan nama kecilnya. Si Om mesum menarik-narikku, entah kenapa aku tidak kuasa melawan lagi. Di sudut hatiku aku berteriak dengan jujur bahwa aku takut dikira sedang 'bermain-main' dengan Om-om.

Ah pandangan matanya itu… dia—marah?

"LEPASKAN RIN!"

Bruuaak! Kepalan tangan Len menghantam hidung Om itu dengan keras. Aku menganga.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Rin! Brengsek!" Ia menggertak bersiap menghantam lagi.

"M-maaaaaf! Ampun!" Om mesum tadi berlari mundur ketakutan. Mungkin berkat hantaman di hidungnya ia tersadar dari mabuk.

Len menghampiriku dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia memegang bahuku erat.

"A-aku.. aku.." entah kenapa tanpa diperintah mulutku seperti hendak menjelaskan sesuatu—aku sendiri bingung.

"Tenanglah, ceritakan pelan-pelan padaku.."

Aku menggeleng kuat. Masa' aku menceritakan semuanya begitu saja pada cowok yang baru saja masuk ke sekolahku dua minggu yang lalu? Tidak! Aku tidak mau.

"Aku hanya bekerja di Bar ini sebagai penyanyi, dan saat pulang aku dicegat paman hidung belang tadi," jelasku sekenanya.

Len terdiam. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam—seperti hendak mengorek semuanya di dalam mataku. Apa dia tidak percaya? Atau mulai memikirkan aku adalah gadis yang tidak benar atau.. ayolah Len, kau membuatku tidak tenang.

"Jadi.. gossip di sekolah tentangmu itu benar dong.." ucap Len mengangkat satu alisnya. Tuh kan…

"APA? TIDAK!" bantahku nyaring. Len terperanjat mendengar suaraku yang melengking membantah ucapannya. "S—setidaknya..tidak semuanya benar!"

* * *

><p>"Begitu.. jadi begitu," Len manggut-manggut begitu aku menceritakan semuanya. Karena merasa tidak nyaman untuk 'mengobrol' di dekat Bar. Kami pun menyingkir dari sana dan mencari tempat yang pas yang searah dengan jalan menuju rumahku. Ya, disinilah kami, kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di depan toko Kelontong yang sudah tutup jam segini. Tentu saja, mana ada toko biasa buka jam 2 dini hari.<p>

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya bekerja di tempat 'seperti itu' kan?"

Aku hanya menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mengangkat kepalaku. "Apa boleh buat." Hanya itu tanggapanku.

"Apa boleh buat—suaramu indah sih.." gumamnya pelan. Tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas sekali karena disini cukup sunyi.

"Kuantar pulang ya?" ia menarik tanganku. Aku menarik tanganku kembali dari tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," tolakku. Lalu beranjak melangkah meninggalkan bangku tempat kami duduk tadi. Padahal sudah kutolak, Len tetap mengikuti langkahku.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang tidak usah, aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu hari ini."

Ia berjalan memunggungiku. "Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada murid baru di kelasmu ini, kau masih bilang kau merepotkanku? Tidak, ini sebagai bayaran karena sudah menceritakan privasimu.." ujar Len menggaruk kepalanya.

"Uh.. ya sudah," aku menggembungkan pipiku dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Ah, apa dia tidak merasa ngantuk? Ini kan jam paling lazim orang-orang tidur lelap di bawah selimut hangatnya. Lagi pula.. apa yang dia lakukan di dekat Bar itu? Aku yakin itu bukan kebetulan.. atau dia memang kebetulan lagi iseng jalan-jalan malam dan kebetulan lewat disana?

"Anu.. Len.." aku membuka mulutku, bersiap mempertanyakan semua pertanyaan yang menggema di dalam otakku.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya.

"Eh? Itu.. yang berwarna kuning," aku menunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana yang serba kuning diapit dua rumah yang lebih besar. Aku memang suka kuning sih.. Cuma pagar rumahku saja yang tidak berwarna kuning alias berwarna putih.

"Kalau begitu, sudah sampai dong~ See you later, Rinny~" Len mengangkat satu tangannya dengan ceria lalu berlari begitu saja. Hah? Tunggu!

"Len! Ada yang mau kuta—''

Telat. Dia sudah hampir menghilang dari mataku. Sial, larinya cepat amat sih.. Kalau begitu, besok saja kutanyakan.

* * *

><p>Aku tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam kelas. Nafasku yang tersengal-sengal kutahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengundang perhatian warga kelas 2-3 ini. Seragam sailor yang kugunakan agak berantakan akibat kubawa berlari kencang tadi. Aku harus menyalahkan Len, karena dia yang sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Huh.<p>

Ah.. Seperti biasa mereka tetap berbisik-bisik melihatku. Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan, aku tidak bisa fokus. Sebab fokusku sekarag ada pada cowok yang kini sudah duduk di kursi melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ceingiran kudanya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Pagi," kucoba untuk menyapanya lebih dulu.

Len mengangguk, "pagi~"

Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mengantuk. Apa dia langsung tidur setelah pulang ke rumah?

Aku menarik kursiku dan duduk, meletakkan tasku di dalam laci. Kebiasaanku kalau sudah tiba di kelas, haha. Oh iya, ada yang mau kutanyakan padanya.

"Len.. itu—"

"Rin, aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman, bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodyguardmu saja?" sial, dia memotong ucapanku.

"Hah?" responku singkat. Tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapan makhluk kuning ini.

"Rin bukan wanita penghibur seperti yang digosipkan kan? Karena itu kau butuh seorang bodyguard! Tenang saja! Aku jago berkelahi lho~" lengan kemeja putihnya ia sisingkan untuk memamerkan ototnya yang kecil—walau lebih besar dari punyaku. Begini-begini aku juga rajin olahraga.

"Bodoh! Ini bukan hal sepele tau!"

"Karena itu—ijinkan aku jadi bodyguardmu! Atau aku akan memaksa untuk ikut denganmu!"

"Silahkan saja memaksa, lagipula aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu.."

"Aku mau bekerja gratisan kok, Rinny~"

Berhenti memanggilku Rinny, dasar Lenny!"

Ucapan Len ada benarnya juga sih.. supaya aman, mungkin aku memang membutuhkan seorang bodyguard. Hmmm..

"Baikla—"

"Horeeeeeee!" ia berseru kencang sambil mengangkat keduanya tangannya. Memalukan. Kau sudah membuat kita menjadi sorot perhatian tahu!

* * *

><p>Aku menarik sejumput poniku ke belakang. Seandainya saja aku ini adalah orang yang tidak diakui keberadaannya, pasti tidak akan ada yang peduli denganku dan tidak perlu repot seperti ini. Apa boleh buat, pada awalnya aku hanya gadis biasa yang tiba-tiba bekerja di tempat yang tidak pantas—dan belum terbiasa diperlakukan sebagai bahan gosip.<p>

Sekarang aku tidak punya teman.. hanya cowok bodoh namun cakep ini yang menjadi temanku. Aku menoleh ke arah Len yang sepertinya fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Shion-sensei—guru terganteng di sekolahku. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan guru muda itu di depan papan tulis.

"Ah masa' bodoh dengan pelajaran Shion-sensei. " Aku menggumam pelan dan kembali berkutat pada pikiranku.

Ngomong-ngomong.. pemilik Bar bilang aku hanya perlu bernyanti, dengan begitu hutangku lunas—dan ibu tidak perlu menjadi korban. Repot ya kalau punya ibu yang cantik. Kagamine Lenka~ Aku baru sadar nama ibu agak mirip dengan nama Len.

Ibu.. aku akan melindungimu..

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Rasanya mataku panas kalau membayangkan adegan si pemilik Bar memperlakukan ibuku seenanknya. Sial, kubunuh dia suatu saat nanti.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku ke atas dan menyuarakan tekadku.

"Rin! Sensei melirik ke arahmu tuh!" bisik Len terdengar panik.

Ah benar saja, Shion-sensei menatapku sinis. Pak, nanti gantengnya hilang loh kalau marah.

"Kegantenganku tidak akan hilang walau marah!" teriak Shion-sensei.

What? Apa sensei bisa membaca pikiranku? Oh iya.. Aku baru ingat kalau guru ini narsis dan peka terhadap pikiran yang meragukan penampilannya.

"M-maaf, sensei.." aku menunduk pura-pura menyesal. Ingin cepat kembali berkutat dengan pikiranku tadi.

Shion-sensei hanya mendengus dan berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Penghuni berbisik-bisik sambil melirik-lirikku. Beruntung aku tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas.

* * *

><p>"Bwahahahahahaha!" Len tertawa nyaring sambil memegangi perutnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar memikirkan 'Shion-sensei gantengnya hilanng kalau marah'? Dan sensei bisa membaca pikiranmu? Hahahahaha!"<p>

"Memang begitu.." ujarku ketus.

Len berhenti tertawa dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya untuk menatapku.

"Lalu? Malam ini mulai jam berapa, Rinny~?"

"Lebih awal.. jam Sembilan.." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Aku pastikan akan menjemputmu tepat waktu.." cengir Len.

* * *

><p><em>Kau masih mau berteman denganku dan menjadi bodyguardku adalah hal paling membuatku bisa tersenyum lho, Len..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[T B C]<strong>

* * *

><p>Hampir saja saya ga apdet gara2 merasa gagal... ==a<p>

Tapi saya tetap apdet karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yang berchapter ^^

ah ini balasan reviewnya:

* * *

><p><strong>Fakkufakku<strong>

[ Makasih udah revieeew~ XD eh? banyak kok fanfic LenRin di fandom Vocaloid~ seru2 loh~ ^^ #promosi

ada ya yang mirip fanfic saya di fandom Naruto? OAO

ah pokoknya terimakasih~ ^^ ]

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan**

[ Ah maaf atas typonya TAT saya memang kurang teliti.. ini sudah apdet, makasih udah review yaa.. :D ]

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius**

[ Makasih~ :D ini Sudah apdet XDD makasih udah review yaa~]

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**

[ Makasih Chiao-chaan XDD -hormat-, ah makasih juga sambutannyaaa ^^

iya, ini fic pertama saya disini :DD, maaf atas typonya TAT saya sudah berusaha teliti di chap ini.. semoga ga ad typo ==a.. Ini sudah saya apdet, sekali lagi makasih banyak atas reviewnya~ XDD ]

**Vhyna Sii Semelekete**

[ Ah maaf soal minimnya deskripsi.. habis saya sudah lama ga nulis fanfic.. ==a

Karakternya cuma nambah Kaito aja sama Om mesum wkwkwk XDD~ #malesnambah #digampar

Baru sembuh sih, tapi kena lagi.. XDDD pokonya makasih atas reviewnya yaaa~~ XDDDDD ]

**Shiney Moon**

[ Ini sudah apdet.. maaf lama yaa ^^ Iya, Rin memang labil.. CX ]

* * *

><p>Sudah saya balaaas XDDD #semangat<p>

Makasih yaa semuanyaaa #nianakdaritadimakasih2mulu

XDD

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya~ **

**A/N: Semuanya adalah Rin's POV**

**Warning: OOC! AU! Aneh! Timenya cepet banget~ pendek(kayaknya) dan TYPO! Author aneh(?)**

* * *

><p>Selamay Membacaaaaaa! #tebar2 buah rambutan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>"He-hei! Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" aku nyaris berteriak ketika melihat cowok berparas sama sepertiku yang kini berdiri dengan pedenya di depanku.<p>

"Eh? Kenapa? Begini kan lebih terlihat seperti seorang bodyguard~" dengan santainya Len mengangkat kacamata hitam nya, memamerkan iris mata yang sama persis dengan milikku. Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya kembaranku yang hilang. Ah lupakan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau memakai rambut afro besar seperti ituuuuuuu!" aku menjambak rambut afro aneh miliknya—yang entah ia dapat darimana—itu. Oke, konyol banget. Kau tahu bagaimana penampilannya sekarang? Dia memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja yang terbuka kacingnya—memamerkan dada bidangnya dengan sebuah kalung perak yang norak banget, ditambah dengan celana ketat berwarna kuning terang yang sangat sangat sangat tidak sesuai dengan kemeja bahkan jasnya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut afro kuning lebat di kepalanya—juga kacamata hitamnya. Yang benar saja!

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak benar-benar mengganti penampilan anehmuuu!" seruku nyaring sambil menunjuk-nunjuk semua yang menempel pada badannya. Sudah berapa kali ya aku nyaris berteriak hari ini?

Dasar Len bodoooh!

Kutarik kata-kataku yang pernah menyebutmu keren kalau melihat penampilan norakmu itu, tapi dada bidangnya memang mantap. EH? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN SIH?

"Oke oke, Rinny~"

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu!"

Tuhan… aku bersyukur tidak mengenalkan Len pada ibuku sekarang. Mungkin ibuku akan pingsan melihat dia atau malah terpesona dengan dadanya yang…STOP! Apa-apaan pikiran seperti itu? Akhirnya aku memaki pikiranku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Aku memejamkan mata. Perlahan kulantunkan sebuah lagu dari mulutku. Lagu yang lembut… ini lagu milik artis terkenal—YUI, kalau tidak salah. Ahaha, entah kapan aku bisa seperti beliau.<p>

Aku membuka kelopak mataku, entah ada petir apa yang langsung mengejutkanku saat mata ini langsung menangkap sosok Len yang tersenyum lebar melihatku di bawah panggung. Untung saja rambut afro itu tidak ada lagi. Aku punya trauma sendiri dengan afro—tapi aku lupa.

Sambutan gila dari pengunjung Bar semakin kencang.

Kulihat Len juga sama gilanya. Apa sih? Katanya mau melindungiku?

Oke, lagunya sebentar lagi selesai. Aku memutar badanku untuk mengekspresikan diri barang sedikit atau lebih bisa disebut dengan menari sedikit?

Teriakan mesum mulai menguar. Kalau guru-guru tau pekerjaanku—kalau mereka percaya—dengan gossip anak-anak di sekolah, aku pasti bakal dimarahi. Hmm..

Oh? Kulihat Len berwajah waspada. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Eh.. ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Bravo Rin! Kau hebat!" sambut Len sambil memegang tanganku, seolah mempersilahkan aku menuruni panggung dengan anggun.

Wajahku menghangat.

"Biasa saja.." ucapku. Hei, mana nada tsundereku? Kok jadi lembut begini?

"Rin.."

"Ya?"

"Ah tidak.."

Sesaat wajahnya terlihat waspada lagi, lalu beberapa menit kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Asap rokok ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan.." ia tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa renyah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menghalau asap rokok yang mengepul di sekitar wajahku.

"Dua jam lagi.." ucapku menatapnya sinis.

"Aku tahu," sahutnya mengerti maksud ucapanku. "Serahkan padaku Rinny~ kupastikan orang yang berani menganggumu akan melihat neraka bahkan dalam tidurnya," lanjutnya.

A-apa? Sampai segitunya..

Bodoh. Kau itu bodoh atau baik sih? Yang mana?

* * *

><p>"<em>kupastikan orang yang berani menganggumu akan melihat neraka bahkan dalam tidurnya."<em>

Kalimat itu bertebaran di kepalaku. Seolah satu demi satu hurufnya sudah sejak awal menancap di setiap lobus otakku.

Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal ini sih, hmm, aku kan… "TELAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriakku berlari sekuat tenaga. Sambil susah payah melirik jam tangan milikku. "Hwaaaaaaaa! Beberapa detik lagii!"

"_Begini kan mirip seperti bodyguard." _Di benakku melayang-layang wajah Len beserta rambut afro kuningnya beribu-ribu kali. Leeeeeeen! Kujitak kau nanti!

"Tungguuu!" detik terakhir aku berhasil meloloskan satu jariku pada gerbang sekolah sesaat sebelum bel berbunyi dengan elitnya. Satpam yang hendak menutup gerbang terlihat cengo. Aku mendorong gerbang yang belum sempat tertutup, yah, setidaknya satu jariku ini tiba dengan tepat sebelum berbunyi. Kemudian aku masuk dengan santainya. Kepala sekolah disini sensitif banget denga kata 'telat' atau 'terlambat', tapi beliau tetap mengijinkan siswa-siswinya melakukan kerja sambilan asal sekolah tidak terganggu. Aku akui itu kebijakan yang berguna.

"Yo! Kau telat ya?" sapa Len melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau..juga?" aku setengah mendengus.

"Tidak."

Aku dan Len beriringan memasuki kelas. Disambut pandangan yang—tidak enak namun biasa aja—dari penghuni kelas.

Aku mengikuti gerak tubuh Len yang duduk di kursinya. Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang bernama.. Mi—Sune? Apa ya? Aku lupa. Hm, gadis itu melirikku eh melotot tepatnya.

Apa sih? Cemburu melihatku mesra dengan Le–EH? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN SIH?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," suara muda ini menyapa telingaku. Ah, Shion-sensei. Aku hapal suaranya, karena beliau guru yang aneh, aku juga jadi cepat mengingat namanya.  
>"Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah menyebutku 'aneh'?" seru Shion-sensei. Aku terperanjat kaget, kepalaku langsung menegak ke arah depan. Yang benar saja! Aku kan menyebut aneh itu dalam hatiku! Guru ini mengerikan.<p>

Cling, cling cling cling

..—eh? Cling?

"APA-APAAN ITU?" aku menggebrak meja. Aku kaget bukan main. Sepertinya murid-murid di kelas juga sama kagetnya, bahkan kalau diperhatikan rahang mereka seperti mau lepas. Kaito menggaruk kepalanya..sebuah jambul mencolok diatas kepalanya. Trend Syahrini? Yang benar saja! Ini kan Jepang!

"Ada apa Kagamine?" tanya Shion-sensei coretgilacoret itu. Aku harus menarik semua kata-kataku yang pernah menyebut orang ini ganteng.

"Aku tahu tentang keseksian rambutku kali ini, tapi kalian jangan sampai hilang konsentrasi ya," ujarnya tanpa sadar apa yang ia katakan.

"Len.." bisikku.

"Y-ya?" Len bergidik dengan aura muram di sekitarku ketika aku duduk kembali ke mejaku.

"Kau bodyguardku kan…bisa potong jambul mengerikan itu?"

"..hahahahahahahaha!" ia tertawa pelan sekali tapi sangat pasti.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku segembul(?) mungkin. Tiba-tiba Len menatapku gemas. Oke, cukup.

Aaah, hari-hari aneh seperti ini cukup menghiburku.

.

.

"Rin.. Rin!" bisik Len saat Shion-sensei dengan lancar menjelaskan sesuatu yang masuk-telinga-kanan-keluar-di telinga-kiriku itu. "Lihat catatanmu dong," lanjutnya.

Aku tidak menjawab, tanganku langsung bergerak mendekatkan bukuku ke arah Len. Len tersenyum. Aku agak tersipu dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan—dengan mengabaikan jambul Shion-sensei tentunya.

Karena telat… aku jadi tidak mendengar ocehan yang biasanya mereka lontarkan saat melihatku. Aku juga jadi agak bersemangat. Apa ini semua berkat dia? Tentu saja, lalu siapa lagi.

Kadang, sesaat aku merasakan déjà vu kalau bersama Len. Aneh. Seaneh sikapnya.

"Kerjakan 40 soal yang sudah saya bagikan tadi, kerjakan sebisa kalian, diskusi dengan teman juga boleh. Tugas ini dikumpulkan minggu depan ya~" ucap Shion-sensei mengakhiri cuap cuapnya. Kuakui guru yang satu ini memang agak 'perhatian' dengan murid-muridnya.

"Oh iya.. Kagamine, kau ikut saya ke kantor," lanjut Shion-sensei tidak jelas. Hm maksudku tidak jelas karena di kelas ini kan ada dua Kagamine, yang disebut Shion-sensei tadi yang mana?

"Maaf," Len mengangkat tangannya. "Saya atau Rin yang anda maksud?"

Busyet, sopan banget si Len.

"Kagamine Rin..hm," Shion-sensei tersenyum, terlihat aneh dengan jambul katulistiwa miliknya.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Len yang mengoceh di sampingku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Heh." Sekilas aku mendengar desahan singkat dari gadis berambut hijau tosca itu. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala aku lewat di sampingnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan-jangan dia menaruh kertas bertuliskan 'aku bodoh' atau semacamnya di punggungku?

Segera aku meraba-raba punggungku sendiri. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dasar cewek bodoh. Pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kagamine, cepatlah," tegur Shion-sense mendadak serius. Uwaa! Jangan-jangan kerja sambilanku ketahuan?

.

.

"Benar seperti itu?" Shion-sensei menatapku serius. Astaga, betapa tidak cocoknya wajahny sekarang dengan penampilan seperti itu. Aku harus tetap stay cool nih.

"Iya, sensei.." jawabku tanpa mau berbohong. Aku hanya membenarkan apa yang Shion-sensei katakana tentang para murid di sekolah ini yang ramai membicarakanku dari hari ke hari.

"…"

Mati aku.

"Tapi, aku percaya kau anak yang baik." Shion-sensei berdiri, menggerakkan beberapa jarinya yang mengisyaratkanku untuk segera meninggalkan mejanya. Aku membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, dan bergegas pergi dari meja Shion-sensei. Membuka pintu ruang guru, dan…

"Kyaaa!" teriakku kaget. Sial, Len mengagetkanku!

"Apa? Apa kata Shion-sensei padamu?" dia bertanya dengan antusias, ditambah matanya yang bling-bling. Sepertinya ia sengaja menungguiku disini. Dasar..

"…Shion-sensei bilang aku anak yang baik," jawabku—mengambil kata terakhir dari Shion-sensei tadi. Len terlihat cengo.

Bodo ah.

"Eh, tunggu Rinny~" rengeknya.

* * *

><p>"Hujan.." ucapku dan Len bersamaan menatap ke luar jendela toko buku. Kami berdua sedang mencari buku referensi yang direkomendasikan ketua kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas setelaj pulang sekolah.<p>

"Gimana nih.. payungku rusak," ucapku menatap payung lipat di genggamanku yang tercabik-cabik. Entah siapa yang melakukannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bawa payung," Len menyahut dengan miris.

"Aah! Terobos saja!" mendadak sifat tomboyku keluar. Aku tanpa ragu keluar dari toko buku sambil memeluk tasku menembus hujan yang lebat ini.

"Tu-tungguu! Rin!" teriak Len buru-buru mengejarku. Huh, otot cowok memang curang. Padahal aku sudah berlari cepat, tapi dia masih saja bisa mengejarku sejauh ini.

"Nanti kau sakit loh!" serunya lagi.

"Huaachiiiiiiuu!" tiba-tiba aku bersin dengan keras.

"Tuh kan.."

"Tidak apa-apa!" sergahku gusar sambil berlari lagi. Len mengejarku lagi sambil melepaskan jaket merah bertudung miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meletakkan jaket itu di atas kepalaku.

"Aku tidak per—"

"Setidaknya pakai itu untuk menutup kepalamu!" Len memotong kalimatku

A-apaan sih.. membuatku gugup saja.

* * *

><p>"Waktu cepat berlalu ya…" aku menatap jam tanganku. Hm, sudah hampir jam 9.<p>

"Uhuk.. –huk!" aku tebatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Rin-chan.. kau tidak apa-apa?" ibuku menatapku khawatir. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-ap—OHOK!" parah, sampai-sampai batuk ini berdahak juga. Bagaimana inii! Padahal hari ini kata Boss (pemilik Bar) ada job yang lebih baik dari menyanyi. Aku terus terbatuk-batuk, ibuku segera mengambilkan air hangat untukku. Raut wajahnya yang secantik aku itu pun terlihat sangat pucat karena mengkhawatirkanku.

Ibu..

.

.

"APAA?" teriak Len nyaris saja menghancurkan gendang telingaku. Oke, lebay banget.

"Begitulah.." bisikku pelan dengan suaraku yang serak dan hampir hilang.

"Kalau dengan suara begitukan..kau jadi tidak bisa menyanyi," ia terlihat kecewa sekali. Hei, tujuanmu itu jadi bodyguardku asli atau cuma mau mendengar suaraku hah? Huh, aku mulai mempertanyakan maksud tindakannya selama ini.

"Bahkan saat serak pun suaramu tetap manis, hahaha!"

"Apa siiih!" aku menjitak kepalanya. "Uhuk uhuk..g—wat." Aku kembali terbatuk batuk sampai tersedak karena berseru kesal.

"Kata Boss.. ada job keren malam ini, mungkin saja aku bisa berkaris lebih dari penyanyi Bar? Atau dia akan membebaskanku setelah ini?" kataku sepelan mungkin.

"Kalau begini apa boleh buat..kita—" Len membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku dengan wajah horror.

"S-serius?" aku meyakinkan bisikannya.

"Ya, cuma ini caranya.." ia meringis. Sedikit blushing di wajahnya. Hm, manis juga..

* * *

><p><em>Manis.. aku jadi mulai merasa yakin kalau memang menyukaimu<em>

* * *

><p>[<strong>TBC<strong>]

* * *

><p>Balesan ripiuuu<strong>~<br>**

** Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**  
>[Iya, saya sebenarnya ingin menjadikan Kaito sosok guru yang menyenangkan bagi anak2nya. Tapi susah juga.. =w=<br>Migakata no Chou? XD #ga tau  
>Maaf saya ga bs apdet kilat… m(u.u)m #sujud<br>Makasih udah faveeee! #hug #plak]

**LynnelL**

[Be-benarkaaah? Maaf sudah menunggu lamaa! #sujud2

menghibur.. gyaaa! makasih X'D saya jadi terharu sekali

Kan cuma Len yg cocok jadi bodyguardnya Rin X3 *plok

Ambil aja Len buay Lynn-san 8D #dibakar Rin

.

Lemon menanti.. tapi nanti (?) XD

.

X33]  
><strong>Chiao-chan<strong>  
>[gyaaaaaah! (?) masih ada typo DX #mukul2 kepala sendiri<br>Di chap 3 saya berusaha tidak memakai(?) typo. Semoga ga ada #berharap  
>Iya, chap 2nya lebih dikit karena saya gak lagi galau #apa sih<br>Makasih udah review :DD]

** Karin Asy-Syauqi Hanazono **  
>[Thanks sudah review dan bilang keren X3 #author melayang #bah]<p>

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan **  
>[Wkwkwkwkwk #apasih<br>Len kan lumayan kuat buat jadi bodyguard X3  
>Kayaknya Kaito itu tipe yang memang narsis luar dan batin (?) #digoreng Kaito<br>Maafkan saya.. typonya masih adaaaaa aja #sujud2  
>Makasih sudah review~ :D]<br>**ivha22**  
>[Makasih ._.b]<br>**Hiwazaki Evelyn **  
>[Halo juga Eve-san :D<br>Saya Chappy ^^  
>Salam kenal ya~<p>

Mungkin iya, dan mungkin juga tidak XD #ikut digorok

Soalnya Kaito mukanya agak ramah.. ._. cocok jadi guru kayaknya XD #kok kayaknya?  
>Kaito kan memang top-markotop XDb<p>

Ini sudah apdet.. maaf lama #sujud2  
>Makasih sudah review XD]<br>** Authorjelek **  
>[Ini sudah apdet, Sillo-ku XD #plok<br>Makasih sudah review dan menunggu cerita dari mastermu yang abal ini ._. #merasa miris]

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya saya lanjutkan juga! Makasih atas rnr-nya minna #sujud syukur<p>

Pasti ada perbedaan besar banget di fic ini kan? Iya kan? Fic ini memang aneh, yah, authornya juga aneh. Maaf soal jambul itu, temen saya di sekolah kayaknya lagi tertarik banget sama jambul katulistiwanya nona Sy#hr#n#. Jadi keikut deh.. lalu, soal Kaito yang begitu...maaf ya XD #merasa agak bersalah

Maaf juga kalau garing.

Yeah, apa boleh buat.. saya lagi kehilangan situasi galau yang bisa membuat Rin menjadi tokoh galau, karena sekarang saya lagi bahagia2nya #gapentingbanget

Hmm.. berminat untuk read-and-review lagi? :D

pencet tombol review yaa~ #pede banget

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
